


Dingus

by ultrafreakyfangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, basically a little thing if Stancy was still canon in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl
Summary: Takes place in episode 3x02 specifically that scene w/Dustin and Steve talking about the Russians as Dustin devours a USS Butterscotch.





	Dingus

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I just started re-watching and thought about what it would be like if Steve x Nancy were still a thing in season 3. :)

“So, can you really eat as much of this as you want?”

Steve wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t. The kid was just too _adorable._ “Yeah. I mean, it’s not a good idea for me though cause I’ve got to keep in shape for the ladies.”

Dustin rolled his eyes, and Steve didn’t even bristle. Henderson just got back; he deserved a free pass. “Oh, you mean the same lady whose been your girlfriend for the past two years. Steve-O, I’m sure she’s seen your naked self plenty of times, and if she hasn’t left you yet, man – “

“She’s not going to,” a voice interjected, and he knew that voice, bright and peppy but not at all in the annoying way. He felt her thigh touch his as she slid into the booth, and then her lips on his cheek for only a second. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey there, pretty girl,” he greeted her, burying his lips into her hair. “Come to see me in action? Don’t lie, I know you only came to stare at my muscles as I scoop the ice cream. You don’t have to be ashamed of it.”

She laughed. “You caught me. That’s exactly why I’m here. Hey Dustin,” she said nonchalantly, grabbing for Steve’s hand that was sitting idle on top of the table and intertwining it with her own. “How was camp?”

Dustin zeroed in on their clasped hands with a dopey grin on his face. “It was great, Nancy. Thanks for asking. And guess what?”

This one had always been just that bit more endearing than the others, could be why Steve chose to hang around him so much. There was that earnest smile. He’d decided then and there he’d let the kid have his moment.

Nancy placed her elbow on the table and rested her other hand that wasn’t holding his on her chin. Her eyes were wide with an interest that was likely half genuine, and half exaggerated. He knew that secretly, Dustin was her favorite of the band, too.

“What?”

“I have a girlfriend now. Her name’s Suzie. And she’s hotter than – “

Steve made a motion with his hand that he hoped Dustin caught onto. _No. No. Stop right there. You don’t objectify a woman **in front of a woman.**_

“What my friend here was going to say was that Suzie is as _smart_ as Phoebe Cates. Right buddy?”

In response, Dustin blushed and averted his gaze from Nancy for a second, before regaining his stride and shooting her a toothless grin. Literally. “Yeah. Mhm. That’s what I was going to say.”

Nancy nudged Steve in the ribs. “Good cover. Don’t think I didn’t see your little signal there, dingus.”

“Oh, shit,” Dustin covered his mouth with his hands. “Good burn. I’m impressed.”

Nancy gave him an impish smirk and he pretended to slap it off of her face, his hand brushing past her cheek, and then he kissed her forehead, instead.

“It’s not even mine. But I’ll take it.”

Steve grumbled. “I’m going to have to have a little talk with her. Robin cannot be corrupting my girlfriend. It’s just not right.”

Before Nancy or Dustin could react, Steve got up from the table and marched over to Scoops Ahoy and he barely reacted when Robin gave him a sassy little grin from where she was scooping Mint Chip into a waffle cone.

He heard Nancy’s giggle intermingling with Dustin’s _“uh-oh, she’s in deep shit”_ and before Steve could open his mouth and scold Robin, jokingly or not, he hadn’t decided, Nancy was right there beside him, grabbing onto his arm, a little breathless and her cheeks flushed.

She mouthed his ear teasingly, nipping once at the cartilage. “It’s okay, babe. Just become what you were meant to be. I’ll still love you, even If you are a _total dingus.”_

Steve chuckled, only mildly irritated about being ganged up on, when he saw Robin raise her eyebrow. She was impressed. Woah. He’s never seen that look before. Probably because he **_was_** _a total dingus._

It was just like Nancy to impress someone before _really_ knowing them. He hugged her closer to his side and she was immediately receptive of it, leaning into him affectionately.

She was the queen of first impressions, and he loved her for it. It made his job that much easier. Just look pretty and try not to be too much of an idiot.

“Come on, dingus. Back to work. You can make lovey faces at your girlfriend on your own time,” Robin told him, somewhat deadpan, until her lips turned up at the edges. She was getting used to him, he could tell.

“ _Yeah_ , dingus, back to work.” Nancy pushed him away from her with a sparkle in her eye that said she was only playing around.

_Jesus Christ._


End file.
